The Next Day
by Pinetasticapple
Summary: If Mikleo had locked the door he would have saved the embarrassment of his friends finding him snuggled up with Sorey that morning.


Follow up fic from "Pendragon Night"

Because they are adorable and I had to try.  
Unbeta'd too because I did it in like half hour.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"We should wake them up already"

"But Rose, they look so peaceful, you can't possibly think of ruining such moment" Lailah shook her head "just look at how peaceful Sorey's expression is"

The girls had been standing by the door frame for a solid amount of ten minutes by now, when Rose asked about the whereabouts of Sorey and the fire seraph just shook her head with a smile on her face. Edna just shrugged, sitting on one of the tables while twirling her parasol and Dezel wouldn't mention what was the deal about, brooding by the door. That had led Rose to wonder about Mikleo's whereabouts as well, which earned a giggle from Lailah and after coercing for an answer, she had finally given in and guided Rose to the room where Sorey was currently sleeping, his body nuzzled against Mikleo's.

If anyone dared to arrive they would look at a boy sprawled on the bed with an arm hanging in the air, but Rose clearly saw how one of Sorey's hands grasped Mikleo's forearm, the other probably underneath the seraph's body –she wondered if Sorey would feel it going numb or not-, legs tangled up between the blanket and Mikleo's legs.

"Well someone looks cosy" Rose could feel the smirk tugging in her mouth. She had had her suspicions about the boys, since the whole fake marriage fiasco they had made up in order to enter Lastonbell days ago, the expression on Mikleo's face being something she couldn't forget easily. And she would have pried on it but more important events unfolded and the doubt became a tiny speck in the back of her mind.

But now, looking at the two boys sleeping so close and, she dared add, intimate, there was no doubt left in her mind that they were something more than friends.

"If none of you are going to I will gladly do it" Edna said, bored from having to wait for them to wake the Shepherd "I don't mind waking up little Meebo"

"No need, you are too loud anyway"

Mikleo looked at the three girls with a scowl on his face, but the appearance of being upset was easily lost thanks to the ruffled hair and how he was still apparently trapped in Sorey's grasp.

"Sorry Mikleo, but you just look so cute" Lailah clasped her hands together, her expression softening after a moment "but how is he?"

"Better"

"Poor Meebo unable to connect words in the morning" Edna twirled her parasol "just wake him up and let's get out of here"

"Right, just to be clear here" Rose smirked "we are not going to listen any of the nasty details are we?"

Mikleo felt his cheeks flush, his face turning a bright crimson colour.

"Right, right" Lailah smiled, tugging Rose out of the way "don't take too long Mikleo" she closed the door, not letting the poor water seraph to say something else.

Mikleo groaned, he knew he was not going to hear the end of it after today, but his thoughts were halted by a sudden stir between his arms.

"What-what time is it?"

"No later than eight probably" Mikleo said "the others are already awake and waiting"

Sorey nodded, stifling back a yawn "I should get up already" he made an attempt to move but Mikleo's arm tensed around him, holding him close "Mikleo?"

"They can wait a few more minutes" the seraph muttered against Sorey's hair.

Sorey didn't argue against that, not wanting to leave yet the warmth that was to be in Mikleo's arms.

"You're awake"

"Sorry, overslept"

'Sure you did' Rose grinned at the thought, giving Mikleo a quick glance but the water seraph didn't look back, eyes focused at the front where Sergei was talking with his soldiers.

The party waited until Sergei left, spirits slightly reinvigorated when Sorey exclaimed about going to grab food. Once he started to head back towards the inn for breakfast that Rose really noticed the difference one night had made.

Lailah looked at them, thinking of what Rose had said, about doubting the same incident wouldn't happen again, but looking at those two, how Mikleo would look with fondness at Sorey's smile, how he would worry in and out of the battlefield, and how protective he had look while Sorey slept, she felt ease, knowing Sorey was without a doubt in good hands.

"I do hope we don't get to listen to their late night activities after this" Rose joked, Lailah blushing at Rose's comments, for once glad no one else in the inn was able to see how flushed she looked.

"You don't think they would, do you?"

"Nothing of sort is happening" Edna said "they are too gullible to understand it yet"

"Or maybe we are too cautious for any of you to find out" Mikleo said as he passed by them, taking his usual seat next to Sorey.

"What did you tell them?" the Shepherd looked at them, confused as to why they were looking back at him with a surprised expression, except Edna who was purposely avoiding his gaze "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Mikleo replied "but what did you say about Maotelus' crest" he changed the subject, smiling to himself when Sorey's expression changed, talking again of what they discovered at the shrinechurch.

He was going to regret that comment later on the journey, but looking at how Sorey recovered his bright smile, he guessed he could take a little of the teasing.

"Keep it like that and we will need to stay another night Meebo"

Mikleo just groaned, glad Sorey was far too naive to understand what they were trying to imply.


End file.
